Cuidado con lo que deseas
by ylc
Summary: La Batalla Final ha comenzado y Azirafel solo tiene un ultimo deseo. Dicen que debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas, pues puede ser justo lo que obtengas. Advertencia: slash, A*C, obviamente!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, este es mi primer intento de un fic de 'Buenos Presagios' en español. Tengo un par en inglés y la verdad es que he descubierto que me encanta escribir en este fandom, en especial esta pareja. ¡Y es que esta tan cerca de ser canon! Jeje. O al menos, en mi mente, así es.

En fin, quiero agradecerles por darse una vuelta por este fic. Espero que les guste.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Último deseo.

Era inevitable, sin duda. Inefable, como le gustaba llamarlo. Era parte del Gran Plan. La Ultima Gran Batalla entre el Bien y el Mal. Todo estaba planeado desde el Principio de los Tiempos y nadie podría haberlo evitado.

¡Que tontos habían sido, pensando que de verdad habían frenado el Apocalipsis!

Miró la herida que tenía en el brazo y que era justo la razón por la que se encontraba ahí. Era una especie de 'hospital' para los ángeles heridos en batalla. No es que hubiera muchos, por cierto, pero era necesario que los ángeles curadores tuvieran un lugar para trabajar. Azirafel suspiró, mientras uno de sus compañeros se afanaba en limpiar la herida antes de vendarla. A veces deseaba tanto morir…

Pero no podía. Tenía que seguir luchando; hasta que la guerra terminará o hasta ser eliminado. Corrían rumores de que iba a firmarse una tregua y Azirafel no lo dudaba. Aquella batalla había costado tantos soldados a ambos bandos…

-Es una herida superficial. Una noche de descanso y habrá curado por completo- le indico el sanador y él asintió con la cabeza, ausente. Resultaba que era mejor guerrero de lo que había pensado. Tantos otros habían perecido y él seguía ahí, recibiendo solo heridas superficiales…

-Gracias- murmuró, sin mirar al otro.

-Quizás deberías considerar recostarte y dormir- continuo el otro ángel, ajeno al desinterés del rubio- debo ir a ver a los otros.

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza y el curandero salió. Azirafel se recostó y cerró los ojos. Preferiría no hacerlo. Cada vez que acaba en el 'hospital', tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar y cada vez que podía permitirle a su mente vagar, un solo pensamiento acudía a él.

Crowley. ¿Dónde estaría el demonio? Muerto, probablemente. Nunca había sido un guerrero, después de todo. Pero no lo había visto con sus propios ojos y por ello se rehusaba a renunciar a la esperanza de que siguiera con vida.

Muchas veces, la idea de que Crowley estaba en algún lugar era lo único que lo hacía seguir peleando con todas sus fuerzas, rehusándose a morir. Quería verlo una vez más. Aunque solo fuese una vez, aunque no pudiera decirle nada… solo quería verlo y saber que estaba bien.

Que patético. Tantos compañeros ángeles muertos, la situación era sumamente precaria y la guerra parecía a punto de ser perdida y lo único en lo que él podía pensar era en su demonio.

Y ahí estaba justamente el punto. SU demonio. SU amigo. SU am… No. No podía permitirse esos pensamientos. No ahora, no nunca. Era tarde. Ya no tenía importancia.

-¿Azirafel? ¿Estas despierto?

Abrió los ojos y observo al Arcángel frente a él. Intentó sonreír y fracaso. –Miguel. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lamento molestarle- le dijo el otro y realmente parecía sentirlo- pero me temo que me he quedado sin agentes. Y necesito que alguien vaya a hacer un reconocimiento. Todos están gravemente heridos y tú eres el único al que puedo confiarle…

El Principado asintió solemnemente. –Iré. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Te lo agradezco- murmuró y recargo su mano sobre su hombro, dándole un apretón reconfortante- sabía que podía contar contigo.

Y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Era una pena que el mundo hubiese quedado tan devastado. Habría que empezar de nuevo, sin importar quien ganara. Todas las maravillas que los humanos habían logrado construir en todos esos milenios y ahora… no quedaba más que polvo y ruinas. Una pena, en verdad.

Sin embargo, el campo parecía despejado. Los demonios sobrevivientes habían escapado, al parecer. Bien. Había sido una batalla ardua y por un minuto Azirafel había estado seguro de que perderían. Luego, gracias a un golpe de suerte, Miguel había logrado deshacerse del líder y los demás demonios habían huido despavoridos. No era una manera muy honorable de ganar, mas una victoria a fin de cuentas.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Lo habían cogido desprevenido, pero aquello no significaba que le llevaran demasiada ventaja. Logro zafarse de los primeros demonios que se le arrojaron encima y aun logro herir a otros cuatro antes de que un quinto le atacara por la espalda y el enterrase una daga en el hombro. Normalmente, el ángel hubiera podido seguir luchando con esa lesión, pero resulto ser en el mismo brazo herido previamente. Se desplomo en el suelo, con un grito de dolor y rabia.

Escuchó las risotadas y los gritos de júbilo. Luego escuchó la voz del que parecía ser el jefe dando ordenes, aunque no logro entender lo que decía. Poco a poco, su mente se fue apagando hasta que todo quedo sumergido en la más profunda oscuridad.

Su último pensamiento, antes de lo que estaba seguro de que sería su muerte, fue en donde estaría Crowley.

* * *

Así que… ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Debería continuar? Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste, aunque realmente no sucede mucho en este capi…

En fin, ¡gracias a SillyKnight12 por su review!

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Cautiverio.

Cuando ángeles y demonios luchaban, los primeros decían ser más misericordiosos porque los destruían en el acto. No tomaban rehenes, prisioneros o cosa semejante. Simplemente eliminaban al enemigo.

No obstante, los demonios eran otra historia. Entre los soldados celestiales, se contaban horribles historias de la desesperación y tortura que aguardaba a aquellos que caían prisioneros de los guerreros infernales. Solo unos pocos lograban escapar y, en su mayoría, no volvían a ser los mismos.

Azirafel tenía que admitir que ninguna de las historias habían sido exageraciones. Trató de moverse, solo para comprobar que las cadenas que lo sujetaban se lo impedían y que, aun cuando éstas no hubiera estado ahí, el dolor habría sido demasiado para intentar huir.

El piso entero estaba cubierto de sangre coagulada, haciéndolo resbaloso y pegajoso. Su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de marcas, cortaduras, moretones y llagas de las cuales la mayoría jamás sanarían por completo. Tenía varios huesos rotos y la blancura de sus alas estaba ocultada debajo de una capa de sangre y porquería, además de que habían sido rotas en tantos lugares que sería un autentico milagro si algún día volvía a volar.

Sus propios poderes de sanación estaban en acción y algunas de las heridas menores habían comenzado a curarse, aunque no podía garantizar que no se infectarían. Le preocupaban varios huesos que soldarían, pero no lo harían de la manera correcta, de tal suerte que quizás el dolor sería insoportable. Suspiró. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarse morir…

A pesar de ello, lo peor, sin duda, no eran las heridas físicas. Los golpes tendían a curarse, aunque tardaran. Pero su espíritu… se sentía fatal. No quería ni siquiera recordar todo lo que le había ocurrido y su mente trabajaba afanosamente para enterrar los recuerdos en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, sin demasiado éxito. Trató de encontrar una posición más cómoda, descubriendo casi de inmediato que ésta no existía. Suspiró. La muerte parecía una opción tan tentadora…

La puerta del calabozo se abrió, revelando la sombra de un demonio. En contra de su voluntad, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo e instintivamente trato de ocultarse. Obviamente, no lo logro y su carcelero soltó una carcajada malévola, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia él.

Se trataba de un sujeto de aspecto masculino, alto y considerablemente delgado. Le miraba con sorna y franco desagrado, pero había un brillo maligno en el fondo de sus ojos que prometía una eternidad de tormento. Azirafel pasó saliva. Como si las cosas no estuviera ya lo suficientemente mal.

-Así que es cierto- murmuró el demonio, acercándose con aire de cazador- esos incompetentes se las han ingeniado para atrapar a un Principado.

Otra carcajada malévola y otro escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Si Azirafel no hubiera sido tan observador de las reglas, probablemente habría maldecido lo vulnerable que era en ese momento. El demonio le escupió. –Me parece- continuó, dirigiéndose a alguien detrás de él, un diablo más pequeño y de menor rango- que hará un bonito regalo para el nuevo duque, ¿a que si?- agregó en tono burlón, pellizcando la nariz del rubio, haciéndolo bufar indignado.

-Por supuesto, Duque Hastur- alegó el otro, inclinándose hasta el suelo- haré que lo preparen.

Azirafel observo al duque con detenimiento. Hastur. El nombre le sonaba conocido, pero no lograba ubicarlo. ¿De donde…?

Y de pronto lo supo. Hastur era el demonio que había sido enviado a capturar a Crowley después del fiasco que había resultado dejar al Anticristo en sus manos. Y luego Crowley se había escapado, dejándolo encerrado en la maquina contestadora. Jamás se habían visto frente a frente, pero le bastaba la palabra de su 'amigo' para formarse una opinión del Duque del Infierno. Y es que, de acuerdo con Crowley, era un verdadero desgraciado.

Oh, de verdad que estaba en serios problemas.

Hastur lucía particularmente complacido consigo mismo y antes de irse se aseguro de propinarle un fuerte golpe en el vientre. Azirafel logro contener un gemido, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y eso pareció satisfacer al duque, quien salió de la prisión sin mirarle de nuevo.

Bueno, viéndolo por el lado amable, al menos Hastur pensaba 'regalarlo' a alguien más. Claro está, hubiera sido tonto suponer que ese alguien más significase que Azirafel estaba en menos problemas.

* * *

Cortito, ya lo sé. Pero no se preocupen demasiado, el que sigue será mejor, lo prometo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos! Perdonen que tardara en actualizar, pero me temo que estoy de vacaciones en casa de mi mamá, donde el Internet, lamentablemente, no ha sido descubierto T.T jeje

En fin, mil gracias a: SillyKnight12, Ichiru95 y The Hawk Eye por sus encantadores reviews y a quienes añadieron esta historia a su alertas/favoritas.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Regalo

Le habían lavado y aquello había mejorado considerablemente su aspecto. Al menos, las heridas lucían menos aparatosas sin los coágulos de sangre alrededor. Por supuesto, le habían golpeado un poco más antes de terminar con él y las burlas no habían cesado. Sin embargo, Azirafel consideraba que podía haber sido peor. Mucho peor.

La habitación en la que se encontraba tenía paredes de aspecto rocoso, con techo y suelo de igual material. La puerta era de hierro y estaba pensada para alguien muy esbelto. El cuarto carecía de muebles, salvo por una pequeña cama de aspecto confortable, con sabanas aparentemente de seda, en un color gris pálido y una suave almohada de plumas de ganso. La decoración era prácticamente inexistente, salvo por unas pocas plantas muy bien cuidadas y florecientes repartidas en una repisa.

Austera, pero extrañamente acogedora. Azirafel aun no sabía que pensar de su ocupante. No podía tratarse de un sujeto muy agradable, si se consideraba que estaban a punto de nombrarle duque; sin embargo, juzgando por el orden reinante en la habitación, tampoco podía tratarse de alguien netamente repulsivo.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y el ángel busco refugio contra la pared, tratando de fundirse con las sombras. No tuvo éxito, naturalmente y el recién llegado lo notó de inmediato. –Tienen que estar bromeando…- murmuró el demonio, pasando una mano por su negro cabello, luciendo ligeramente frustrado y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a salir al pasillo y gritarle a alguien para que su 'regalo' fuera removido de su habitación.

-¡¿Crowley?!- su corazón* dio un brinco, la alegría evidente en su rostro y en su tono. ¡Era él! ¡De verdad era él! ¡Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, de tantas batallas, de tanta destrucción, ahí estaba! ¡Lo había encontrado, en la peor circunstancia posible, pero lo había encontrado, a fin de cuentas!

El demonio se frenó en seco y volvió a entrar al cuarto, mirándole sorprendido. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se acerco a él, aun incapaz de pronunciar palabra y sujeto su rostro entre sus manos. -¿Azirafel?

El ángel sentía tanta dicha en su interior que le era imposible contenerla, así que le arrojo los brazos al cuello** y lo estrecho contra si, sintiendo las lagrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos, de pura felicidad. –Oh, Crowley- murmuró, aspirando el aroma de su amigo, complacido en comprobar que era exactamente tal y como lo recordaba. El otro le dio una palmadita en la espalda, inseguro de cómo reaccionar o que decir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto finalmente el demonio, separándose un poco pero manteniéndose aun entre los brazos del Principado- Espera, esa es una pregunta tonta- agregó, tras unos segundos de reflexión- Pero, ¿cómo…?

-He salido a hacer un reconocimiento y me han atacado entre varios. Uno me clavo una daga en el hombro y fue cuando no pude pelear más- explicó el ángel, sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de lo amargo del recuerdo.

-¿Q-que te han hecho?- pregunto Crowley, observándolo con atención y reparando por primera vez en las viciosas heridas y las magulladuras de su amigo. Azirafel bajo la mirada, los recuerdos del día anterior flotando vívidamente en su mente y haciéndolo estremecerse internamente de dolor.

-N-no tiene importancia- masculló, tratando de contener las lágrimas. No quería preocupar más al otro- ¡Oh, te he extrañado tanto!- agregó, volviéndole a abrazar- ¡No ha pasado ni un día sin que pensara en ti! ¡Estaba tan preocupado!

Se sonrojo ante la honestidad de sus palabras y capto de reojo la sonrisa medio sarcástica, medio sincera del demonio. Entonces Crowley le acomodo un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja y susurró. –Yo también te he extrañado, ángel.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero no era de temor. Era una sensación completamente nueva aunque sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. Había leído suficientes novelas rosas*** como para darse cuenta de ello y el pensamiento logro arrancarle otro sonrojo.

Se le ocurrió entonces hacer algo que, en otra circunstancia y en otro contexto, se le hubiera antojado absurdo, irreverente y demás. Mas, en aquel instante, parecía lo más lógico y lo más normal del mundo.

Dejo que sus labios rozaran los de Crowley por un segundo. Un segundo, no más, pero la sensación fue mágica. O incluso, si Azirafel fuera un poco más metafórico, se habría atrevido a llamarle celestial.

-Eso fue… interesante- le informo su compañero demoniaco, sonriéndole sarcásticamente y logrando que las mejillas del otro adquirieran un tono rojizo propio de un jitomate. Con delicadeza y sumo cuidado, el demonio acarició su mejilla, antes de volver a presionar sus labios juntos; esta vez por un par de segundos. -¿Y bien? ¿Te apetece algo de comer?- pregunto en tono casual, como si nada acabara de ocurrir, separándose de él.

-Eh… umm… yo…

-Zira… lamento mucho lo que te ocurrió. Y desearía que no hubieras tenido que pasar por ello. Pero me alegro de que estés aquí.

El ángel le sonrió con dulzura. –Ojala hubieran sido otras las circunstancias, pero también me alegro de verte, querido.

*O el equivalente angelical de dicho órgano.

**Una tarea considerablemente difícil, a causa de las cadenas que cargaba.

***Aunque claro, ninguna se contaba entre sus libros favoritos. Habían llegado a sus manos por puros azares del destino, a decir verdad.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Habían sospechado ya quien sería el duque? Probablemente si… y tal vez es un tanto cursi, probablemente… Jeje. Y se pondrá un poco más cursi, quizás, con algo de drama y un poquitín de humor por aquí y por allá. Jeje.

En fin, ¡gracias por leer y no olviden dejar su opinión!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Lamento el retraso en la actualización…

Gracias a : SillyKnight por su review.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 4

Cuidados

Crowley lo alimentaba como si fuera un bebé, aun cuando le había liberado de las cadenas. Era curioso ver al demonio atendiéndole con tanto esmero y paciencia; un lado de Crowley que Azirafel jamás había contemplado. Y aunque las circunstancias no eran exactamente apropiadas, al ángel le complacía saber que, en efecto, existía un poco de bondad dentro de SU demonio.

-Te han ascendido- afirmó de pronto el rubio, mientras Crowley le colocaba un trozo de fruta en la boca.

-Si- asintió con la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino- lo han anunciado la semana pasada.

-Felicidades, supongo.

Un resoplido y Azirafel no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Crowley le miró con cierta tristeza, antes de ofrecerle otra fruta. –No me felicitarías si supieras porque me lo han dado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno… tú sabes que no soy precisamente un guerrero, Zira. Pero… bien, la cosa es que… umm…

-Dilo de una vez- instruyo el otro, preparándose mentalmente para la indudablemente perturbadora información que estaba a punto de recibir.

-Eh… ¿la Batalla en Edimburgo?

Azirafel la recordaba perfectamente. Había estado convencido de que aquella era una zona segura; una posición que no podrían perder. Y luego… -¿Fuiste tú?

-Fue mi idea- explicó Crowley, con un atisbo de orgullo en su voz- resulta que soy bastante buen estratega. Es así como me he mantenido vivo por tanto tiempo. Y lejos del combate, claro.

El ángel sacudió la cabeza, un tanto apesumbrado. Crowley tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado, por un par de segundos al menos, y luego volvió a sonreírle aunque un tanto apenado. –No estabas ahí, ¿cierto?

-No. Estaba recuperándome de una herida en la Batalla de Londres.

-Ah…

-¡¿También la ideaste tú?!

-Bueno, ¿quién conoce la ciudad mejor que yo? Es decir, no es como si... Lo que tienes que entender es que…

Azirafel coloco su mano sobre los labios de su compañero, quien callo en el acto. Le sonrió con amabilidad. –Tranquilo. Supongo que solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo.

-No he dormido en los últimos años, ¿sabes? En cada batalla que ganábamos, no dejaba de preguntarme que habría sido de ti. Supuse que no estarías muerto, pero… a veces no dejaba de repetirme que debía estar preparado para lo peor…

Había autentica pena en sus dorados ojos y por ello el ángel lo perdono de inmediato. Además, no tenía otra opción. Era su trabajo y ese era su bando y no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer al respecto.

Ah, cruel destino.

-¿Más vino?- pregunto Crowley tras unos segundos de silencio, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-No gracias- replicó el ángel, suprimiendo un bostezo- en realidad, creo que me gustaría dormir un poco.

-Creí que los ángeles no dormían- alegó el otro, sarcásticamente.

-Es bueno para el cuerpo cuando se esta recuperando de múltiples heridas- respondió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros- permite que toda la energía se concentre en curarlas.

-Oh. Claro. Umm… entonces, umm…- con un movimiento de su mano, una silla apareció en la habitación, acompañada de un escritorio y varios papeles- estaré aquí, por si me necesitas.

El ángel le sonrió, antes de acomodarse sobre la cama. –Siento quitarte tu cama, querido. Pero en verdad que luce muy cómoda…

-No importa- alegó el demonio- tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, así que lo mejor será que me ponga a trabajar… Descansa, ángel.

Y con ello, Azirafel se permitió sumergirse en un profundo letargo, a sabiendas de que estaba a salvo.

* * *

Despertó sintiéndose peor que cuando se había dormido. Su corazón estaba encogido de terror y casi no podía ni respirar. Alguien le acariciaba el cabello, murmurando tonterías sin sentido, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Finalmente, no sin considerable esfuerzo, Azirafel se relajo.

-¿Una pesadilla?- le pregunto Crowley, acercándole un poco de agua, que el ángel bebió de un solo trago.

-Peor. Un recuerdo- susurró, estremeciéndose. Dios, era verdaderamente terrible. Ahora entendía porque los ángeles que caían prisioneros de las legiones infernales terminaban perdiendo la razón. Con algo de suerte, él conservaría su cordura, pero solo sería producto del afortunado giro del destino por el cual había ido a parar a la cama de Crowley*.

Un silencio largo y denso cubrió el cuarto, incomodando a sus ocupantes. El futuro duque sabía perfectamente de lo que eran capaces sus compañeros de Ahí Abajo y tenía una muy buena idea de lo que le habían hecho a SU ángel. Apretó los puños, jurando que se vengaría de los culpables en cuanto le fuera posible. Y supuso que tendría que dejar de odiar tanto a Hastur, considerando que había sido él quien le había mandado a Azirafel**

-¿Crowley?

-¿Huh?- la voz del ángel interrumpió sus pensamientos y de inmediato concentro su atención entera en él.

-Eh… umm… ¿Acuéstate conmigo?

-¿Disculpa?- arqueó las cejas, auténticamente sorprendido, convencido de que había escuchado mal. Azirafel le arrojo la almohada. –No en ese sentido, tonto.

-Oh. ¡Oh! Claro, claro- procedió a tumbarse a su lado, evitando sentirse apenado a causa de su breve 'confusión' y procurando no sonar muy decepcionado. Azirafel se acerco un poco a él, inseguro. Por un par de minutos permanecieron tumbados en la cama, observándose en silencio. Finalmente, el ángel acomodo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo y cerro los ojos.

Tentativamente, Crowley coloco su brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro, atrayéndolo hacia si. El Principado no opuso resistencia y se acurruco contra él, con una sonrisa complacida y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. –Muchas gracias.

-Ni lo menciones- transcurrieron unos segundos, en los que Azirafel comenzó a deslizarse hacia la tierra de los sueños- De verdad ángel, no hablaremos de esto nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza, sin demasiada atención, sintiéndose increíblemente cansado y curiosamente seguro.

* * *

*Muy literalmente.

**Aunque claro, si el duque supiera… probablemente ambos estarían en serias dificultades.

* * *

Listo, espero que les haya gustado. Realmente no sucede mucho en este episodio, pero espero que haya resultado interesante.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola corazones!

Mil gracias a todos los que están leyendo; aquí esta un nuevo capitulo.

Y como siempre, un millón de gracias a mis reviewers: The Hawk Eye, Ichiru95 y SillyKnight12.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Heridas

Crowley observo a su amigo dormir durante varias horas. Y es que no todos los días podía ver a un ángel dormitando y se rehusaba a perderse un solo segundo de tan raro y exquisito espectáculo. Sonrió para si, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por el ligeramente largo y rubio cabello. Ah, era tan suave…

Inhalo y de inmediato percibió el suave aroma que siempre acompañaba al ángel. Era una mezcla de chocolate con flores silvestres. Un olor francamente curioso, pero sumamente delicioso y… umm… tentador.

Le preocupaban las heridas; la mayoría estaban sanando pero dudaba que los poderes angelicales de su compañero le ayudasen demasiado. Quizás…

Lentamente y procurando no despertar al otro, se deslizo fuera de la cama. Sigiloso como una sombra, avanzo hasta la puerta y la abrió, sin hacer ruido. Luego, con paso ágil pero silencioso, se alejo por el pasillo.

Encontraría quien ayudara a su ángel, aunque ayudarle fuera un acto suicida.

* * *

Cuando Azirafel despertó, no se sorprendió de encontrarse solo en la cama. Se desesperezo lentamente, estirando sus músculos, hasta que éstos comenzaron a protestar de dolor. Evidentemente, aun estaba algo molido.

Se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación, para estirar las piernas. Se sentía marginalmente mejor que el día anterior, todo gracias a los cuidados de su amigo. Sonrió. El demonio parecía verdaderamente consternado por él, así que cabía la esperanza…

No, era estúpido tener semejante esperanza. Crowley era su amigo y por ello se preocupaba por él, pero indiscutiblemente, el demonio no podía albergar sus mismos sentimientos…

Claro, le había besado la tarde anterior. Si es que a eso podía llamársele un beso. Mas bien había sido un roce de labios, así que… Oh, que complicado…

La puerta se abrió y él se volvió de inmediato, esperando encontrarse con la cara conocida de su compañero de los últimos milenios. En cambio, se encontró frente a una chiquilla, de apariencia no mayor a 12 años, quien le miraba con cierta curiosidad.

La muchacha entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. Con un complicado movimiento de su mano, se escucharon varios seguros cerrarse. El ángel paso saliva. El aura de la chica era demoniaca, obviamente, aunque no propiamente malvada. Aun así, en el transcurso de un par de días, había aprendido a temer a los demonios, sin importar su rango o apariencia…

-¿Azirafel?- le pregunto ella, sin moverse de su lugar frente a la puerta. Él asintió con la cabeza, desconfiando de su voz- Desvístete y acuéstate boca abajo.

-¡¿Perdón?!- exclamó él, sonrojándose de inmediato y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho en actitud defensiva. Ella no respondió, simplemente le lanzó una mirada que parecía decir '¿Vamos a hacer esto por las buenas… o por las malas?'

Azirafel decidió que prefería hacerlo por las buenas. En su experiencia, ser cooperativo le ahorraba una pequeña dosis de dolor que, cuando se trataba de legiones del inframundo, sin duda era bastante.

Recostado sobre la cama, desnudo, dándole la espalda a la chiquilla, se sentía terriblemente indefenso. Trató de no pensar en ello y la observo de reojo, registrando todos sus movimientos y preparado para intentar huir si las cosas se ponían feas.

La muchacha, mientras tanto, había sacado un pequeño recipiente circular del morral que llevaba consigo. Lo abrió con cuidado y esparció un poco de su contenido entre sus manos, antes de acercarse a él y comenzar a untarlo sobre la pierna derecha.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Una punzada de dolor se expandió por toda la extremidad, antes de convertirse en una agradable calidez. Ahí donde había llagas y cortadas se inicio el proceso de cicatrización y los moretones parecían arder, antes de que la sensación de adormecimiento desapareciera por completo. Los dedos de la muchacha se movían delicadamente sobre la pierna, ejerciendo presión aquí y allá, proporcionando un relajante masaje para sus entumedecidos músculos. Poco a poco, el Principado se tranquilizo, hasta quedar reducido a una especie de masa en manos de un experto panadero.

Cuando la chiquilla comenzó a trabajar en la pierna izquierda, Azirafel soltó una pequeña protesta, ya que el tobillo estaba dislocado. Aunque podía caminar, el dolor era casi insoportable pero iba en contra de su naturaleza angelical el quejarse. –El tobillo esta dislocado- le informó ella y él evito voltear los ojos- aguanta un segundo.

Antes de que Azirafel pudiera decir algo, la chica ya había torcido el pie hasta producir un satisfactorio 'crack'. El ángel soltó un gemido de puro dolor y se enderezó, pero ella lo forzó a volver a tumbarse. Segundos después, notó que el dolor en el pie se había ido y que, aparentemente, el hueso ya estaba en su lugar.

Azirafel había visto a los humanos utilizar la misma técnica en los heridos en campos de batalla o en lugares donde no había hospitales en millas a la redonda. Aunque dolorosa, era una técnica efectiva.

Y ahora él acababa de experimentarla en carne propia.

Ignorando sus quejidos, la niña había continuado su tarea y ahora ya estaba ocupándose de los brazos. Ahí las heridas eran pocas y superficiales, la mayoría estaban sanando ya por su propia cuenta. Le indico que se girara y procedió a untar la pomada sobre su pecho, ajena al sonrojo y la vergüenza de su 'paciente'. Luego, le volvió a ordenar que se acostara boca abajo y continuo con la espalda, donde las cortadas eran varias y algunas comenzaban a infectarse.

-Extiende las alas- ordenó, una vez satisfecha con su trabajo en el resto del cuerpo. Azirafel obedeció- un poco más- continuo ella y él las estiro tanto como el dolor se lo permitía. La chica frunció el entrecejo, antes de colocar su mano sobre la base de las alas y presionar con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el ángel gritara. Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en su rostro, aunque trató de ocultarla- esto dolerá unos segundos.

¡Y vaya que dolió! Sus alas fueron dobladas y torcidas, siguiendo un procedimiento similar al usado con el tobillo. Los huesos de las alas produjeron varios 'crack' mientras eran reacomodados y luego varias plumas maltratadas fueron arrancadas. Para cuando terminó, Azirafel podía batir sus alas y estaba seguro de que pronto podría volar. ¡Pero vaya que había dolido!

-Listo- anuncio la chiquilla, poniéndose de pie de un salto y encaminándose hacia la puerta- Crowley esta atendiendo unos asuntos en la sala del Concejo, pero estará de vuelta en unas horas- extrajo otro recipiente de su morral, más pequeño que el que había usado para curarle- esto debería cerrar la cortada en tu rostro, sin dejar cicatriz. Después de todo, a Crowley de verdad le importan las apariencias- le miro con desdén, de pies a cabeza y luego suspiró- aunque no cabe duda de que en gustos se rompen géneros…

Encogiéndose de hombros en un ademán despreocupado, la niña abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir. –Muchas gracias- le dijo Azirafel, sinceramente agradecido. Ella se volvió y arqueó las cejas, sarcástica.

-Ángeles- mascullo, volteando los ojos- de verdad son endemoniadamente correctos- se rió y salió, sin agregar nada más, dejando al Principado de nuevo solo.

* * *

Otro capitulo en el que no pasa mucho, ahora que lo re-leo… Peo no hay nada que temer, pronto re-comenzara la acción… o algo así. Lo mío, lo mío no son precisamente la acción, creo que soy demasiado cursi para mi propio bien… jeje

En fin, ¡gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Este es un poquitín más corto que los anteriores, espero que les guste.

Gracias a mis reviewers: The Hawk Eye y SillyKnight12.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 6

Cielo y/o Infierno

En efecto, Crowley regresó un par de horas después, luciendo cansado. Azirafel se apresuro a hacerle lugar en la cama, invitándolo a sentarse junto a él.

Sin decir nada, el demonio acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y suspiró. Azirafel le colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, en lo que esperaba fuera un ademan reconfortante. Crowley volvió a suspirar, antes de serenarse y sentarse derecho, luciendo tan orgulloso y decidido como siempre.

-¿Qué tal ha ido tu reunión?- pregunto el ángel, por mera cortesía.

-Bien. ¿Y tu curación?

-Ah, así que tú la mandaste. Bastante bien, de hecho. No sabía que tenían sanadores Aquí Abajo también.

-No son muchos- explicó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros- y no son nada apreciados. La mayoría de los demonios los odian, en realidad. Por eso he conseguido que te curaran; digamos que me deben un par de favores.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, siempre que curan a alguien, le están 'salvando la vida' al enemigo de alguien más. Tú sabes como somos; estamos todos contra todos.

-Oh. Ya veo.

Crowley se encogió de hombros. –Pero son mejores que los sanadores de tu gente, ¿a que si?

El rubio asintió brevemente con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco como un traidor. Sin embargo, era cierto. En unas pocas horas se sentía muchísimo mejor de lo que habría cabido esperar si lo hubiera atendido un ángel sanador. Crowley se rió, así que el ángel decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y cuando será tu ascenso? Me imagino que habrá toda una ceremonia y cosas así.

-Muy pronto- replicó el otro, frunciendo el ceño levemente- la idea no me ilusiona del todo.

-¿Por qué? Es decir, es algo bueno para ti, querido. Es un… umm… premio a tu buen trabajo.

Crowley se rió, incapaz de determinar que era lo que le parecía tan gracioso. Pero, inequívocamente, algo de lo que acababa de decir el rubio era de lo más chistoso. –Ciertamente te extrañaba, ángel.

-Oh, así que ahora resulta que soy tu bufón…- protestó, cruzándose de brazos, aunque por su sonrisa era evidente que no estaba molesto.

-No. Eres mucho más que eso- el Principado se sintió sonrojar, al tiempo que los brazos de su amigo se enredaban alrededor de su cintura y lo jalaban hacia él. –Eh… ¿Crowley? ¿Qué crees que haces?

-No estoy seguro- confeso el otro, procediendo ahora a empujarlo contra el colchón, colocándose encima de él- veamos a donde nos lleva la corriente, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquella era una tentación que Azirafel estaba seguro de no poder resistir.

* * *

En realidad, no habían hecho mucho. Claro, se habían besuqueado y eh… umm… cough… manoseado un poquitín, pero realmente, nada demasiado grave. Estaba demasiado herido, cansado y adolorido para algo más. Además, estaban los recuerdos. Los recuerdos que entre más se esforzaba por borrar, volvían con mayor insistencia.

Crowley estaba dormido, murmurando incoherencias entre sueños. Azirafel soltó una risita baja, que el otro pareció percibir porque lo abrazo con fuerza. Sonrió. Era una noche* maravillosa. Aunque claro, era de suponerse que las noches entre los brazos de quien amas sean así…

Esperen un segundo. ¿De quien amas? Oh, así que finalmente lo había admitido. Por lo menos a si mismo. Oh, bueno, ¿Qué más daba? De todos modos ya estaba en el Infierno. Pero tenía que admitir que ni el propio Cielo resultaba tan acogedor y reconfortante como los brazos de su demonio…

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Aquello sin duda contaba como blasfemia. Uno no compara el Cielo con un demonio. No importa cuan encantador, adorable y sexy sea el demonio en cuestión; ¡hay cosas que simplemente no se hacen!

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema?- una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, forzándolo de vuelta a la realidad. Crowley le dirigía una mirada sarcástica, con una sonrisa igual- Piensas demasiado. Deberías dejarte llevar más por tus instintos.

-Soy un ángel, querido. Mis instintos suelen perder contra la razón.

Crowley le sacó la lengua, en un gesto meramente infantil pero que hizo reír al otro. Con algo de indecisión, se inclino para besarle en la mejilla, sonriendo débilmente.

-¿Un beso en la mejilla? Honestamente ángel; después de lo que estuvimos haciendo no te queda hacerte el puritano.

-¡CROWLEY!

El aludido se rió, antes de besarle en los labios, suave pero decididamente. –Sabes que solo te lo digo de broma- agregó, entre risas- te quiero, ángel.

Azirafel se sintió sonrojar de inmediato y observo con atención los ojos de su compañero, tratando de encontrar la más mínima señal que le indicara que estaba mintiendo o siendo sarcástico o algo por el estilo. No la encontró. –Yo también te quiero, Crowley.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez mucho más lenta y apasionadamente. Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe, destruyendo la atmosfera y paralizándolos momentáneamente. Una carcajada larga, estridente y ciertamente malévola lleno la habitación.

-Oh, Crawly, Crawly. Ya decía yo que eras demasiado suave…

* * *

*O día. Su sentido del tiempo había desaparecido por completo.

* * *

Así que, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola a todos! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste.

Gracias a mis adorados reviewers: The Hawk Eye, SillyKnight12 e Ichiru95.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 7

Miedo

Azirafel se sintió paralizado por puro y autentico terror. Cada vez que las cosas comenzaban a pintar prometedoras, algo malo tenía que ocurrir.

Era la historia de su vida. Uno pensaría que ya había aprendido la lección.

Primero en el Edén. El Paraíso había sido tan hermoso y él había estado viviendo tan a gusto… Y Crowley, quien en aquel entonces era Crawly había estado ahí y se habían llevado bastante bien. Claro, a veces lo hacia rabiar pero en términos generales…

Y luego había ocurrido lo del árbol y la expulsión del Paraíso y todo aquello.

Luego, a lo largo de los siglos en la tierra, circunstancias similares habían acontecido. Cada que comenzaba a sentirse bien con un lugar, una región o un grupo de individuos, algo ocurría. El Diluvio, luego la salida de Egipto, etc, etc. Y Crowley generalmente se las arreglaba para estar involucrado en todos sus problemas… Incluso después del Acuerdo, la suerte sencillamente no solía estar de su lado.

¡Y ahora esto! Haber ido a parar al Infierno había sido algo MALO, pero en compañía de Crowley había sido bastante tolerable. Y cuando por fin se había decidido a actuar de acuerdo a los sentimientos que venían atormentándolo desde un milenio atrás, tenía que llegar un Duque del Infierno, a convertir su vida en… bueno, literalmente, un infierno.

Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso.

-¿Qué quieres, Hastur?- pregunto Crowley, sentándose y luciendo sorprendentemente calmado y seguro de si mismo. Como si no lo hubieran descubierto besando a un ángel con toda la dulzura del mundo. Hmph. A veces envidiaba su aplomo…

-Tenemos una reunión, Crawly. Una reunión muy importante- le lanzó una mirada significativa y el otro demonio se puso de pie de un salto- te veremos en el Concejo en cinco minutos- miro con solosayo a Azirafel y luego sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionado- Y de verdad estas siendo muy suave. Si planeas divertirte un poco con un ángel, no lo haces en una cama, Crowley. Tienes que ser un poco más… ¿cómo decirlo? Agresivo. El suelo estaría bien. O contra la pared, porque francamente…

El Principado sentía las orejas ardiendo de vergüenza y se las ingenio para lucir apenado y aterrado. Lo cual no era muy difícil, porque de verdad se sentía así. Crowley bufó. –Algunos de nosotros preferimos la comodidad- replicó con tranquilidad, remplazando su arrugado traje por uno nuevo y limpio con un simple chasquido de dedos- y es mi mascota, Hastur. Yo decidiré que hacer con él.

Otra carcajada y Azirafel no pudo evitar estremecerse. Ese Hastur de verdad que parecía ser un desgraciado. –Ciertamente. ¿Confió en que no has olvidado quien te lo regalo? Podrías ser un poco más compartido, Crawly.

-Le pones una mano encima y sufrirás el mismo destino que Ligur. ¿Confió en que tampoco lo has olvidado?- el tono era bajo y amenazante y el ángel recordó quien, o mas bien que, era en realidad su amigo –soy extremadamente posesivo, como bien sabes. No me gusta que nadie más juegue con mis cosas, Hastur.

-Ah, conque muy valientito, ¿eh?- una sonrisa sarcástica y cruel- Aun no eres un Duque, Crawly. Y aun cuando lo fueras, no significa que tengas oportunidad en un combate contra mí… Así que, si yo fuera tú, no andaría por ahí, lanzando amenazas que no puedes cumplir.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

Era un desafío y todos lo percibieron así. Azirafel se tensó, temiendo que se desatara una pelea. Si ayudaba a Crowley, ambos estarían en serios líos; si no lo hacía y el demonio resultaba herido, no podría perdonárselo. Independientemente de lo que pasará, ellos salían perdiendo.

-Ya veremos. Por ahora, vamos. Se nos hace tarde para la reunión- el tono de Hastur era conciliador aunque cargado con veneno. No obstante, Crowley había abandonado su posición a la defensiva y salió, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada al ángel aun tumbado en su cama.

Hastur le miró una última vez y se relamió los labios, de manera bastante lasciva, logrando que Azirafel se replegara a un rincón de la cama, temblando ligeramente. Sabía que últimamente era muy fácil de intimidar, pero era imposible no vivir con miedo permanente después de lo que le había ocurrido.

Riendo maquiavélicamente, el duque salió del cuarto, cerrando con varios seguros tras de si. El rubio permaneció donde estaba, aun temblando.

Sus días prometían volverse mucho más tortuosos.

* * *

Cuando Crowley volvió, encontró a Azirafel sentando en el suelo, trazando figuras amorfas en el piso. Se acercó a él de inmediato, preocupado por su salud mental y éste le arrojo los brazos al cuello, antes de prorrumpir en sollozos. El demonio lo estrecho contra si, tratando de tranquilizarle lo mejor que podía, sin saber muy bien como. Después de todo, no estaba en su naturaleza el consolar y representaba un autentico reto.

Finalmente, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta la cama, donde lo depositó con suavidad. Se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro y eventualmente, el ángel se quedo dormido. Su compañero se encontró a si mismo incapaz de conciliar el sueño, demasiado preocupado por él. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo y él lo sabía. Nada de lo que hiciera o dijera podría ayudar a sus heridas mentales a sanar. Lo único que le quedaba…

Lo único que le quedaba era ser paciente y estar ahí cada vez que lo necesitara.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¡No olviden dejarme su opinión!

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola a todos! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo; espero que les agrade.

Gracias a mis reviewers: Ichiru95, SillyKnight12 y The Hawk Eye.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 8

Tormento.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que fuera hecho prisionero por las legiones del infierno. Los recuerdos de las batallas parecían lejanos y descoloridos. Las memorias de lo que había ocurrido después de su captura se mantenían curiosa y desoladoramente nítidas.

No ayudaba el hecho de que hubiera revivido una buena parte de la tortura la noche anterior.

Crowley había tenido que ir a ver a un escuadrón de soldados del Infierno que tenían que ejecutar una misión particularmente difícil y delicada. Todo era parte de un nuevo plan que, de resultar, los acercaría un paso más a la victoria definitiva. Aquello perturbaba a Azirafel, pero lo turbaba más que su amado tuviera que dejarle. Sabía que era poco probable que algo le ocurriera, aun así…

Después de la discusión con Hastur, Crowley no había estado de muy buen humor y constantemente tenía peleas con el duque. Ahora que oficialmente había sido ascendido, sus poderes se asemejaban bastante y nada ni nadie podía frenarlos cuando iniciaban una riña. A sus Jefes no parecía importarles; era algo bastante normal en el Infierno. Nunca había un ganador claro y la única razón por la que los Príncipes del Infierno llegaban a intervenir era porque alguno estaba a punto de matar al otro y no podían permitirse perder a miembros valiosos de sus tropas. Así que, antes de que pudieran causarse autentico e irreparable daño, los detenían.

Naturalmente, la 'protección' no se extendía a sus 'pertenencias'. Y con Crowley lejos, Hastur había decidido hacerle una pequeña 'visita' a su 'mascota'. Sobra decir que no había sido nada agradable para el pobre e indefenso ángel.

Se estremeció. Las heridas de su cuerpo no le preocupaban, pero…

La chiquilla que lo había curado la primera vez estaba ahí de nuevo, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras se encargaba de cubrir con ungüento las cortaduras. Hastur le había dado instrucciones de hacerlo ver en perfecto estado, como si nada malo le hubiera pasado; confiaba en que Azirafel no le diría nada Crowley. Y no lo haría, principalmente porque temía por la seguridad de su amigo. No lo haría ponerse en riesgo por él.

Pero…

La puerta se abrió y Hastur entró, con una sonrisa sádica en los labios. La demonio sanadora lo observó de reojo y se apresuro a hacer una reverencia, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de compasión al ángel. Un gesto curioso en un sirviente demoniaco, pero no por ello menos apreciado por el enviado celestial.

-¿Cómo va la recuperación, angelito? ¿Listo para otra ronda?

Contuvo un temblor y se forzó a si mismo a ponerse de pie, irguiéndose cuan alto era y luciendo tan altivo como le era posible. El duque se rió y ordeno a la curandera que se marchara. A penas ésta hubo llegado a la puerta, el demonio ya había arrojado al ángel contra el suelo y se encontraba sobre de él, mordisqueándole el delicado cuello.

_Oh Crowley, por favor vuelve pronto…_

* * *

Cortito, lo sé. Se pondrá mejor, lo juro… ¡no desespereis!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola corazones! ¡Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo!

Gracias a Ichiru95 y a SillyKnight12 por sus reviews.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 9

Los placeres de la venganza.

Algo andaba mal y Crowley lo sabía. Azirafel no quería hablar al respecto, pero él sabía que algo había ocurrido en su ausencia. Lucía exactamente igual que cuando se había marchado, pero algo en los ojos azules…

De alguna forma, éstos parecían más opacos. Vacios. E infinitamente tristes.

Además, cuando se acercaba a él durante la noche, intentando abrazarlo, el ángel se alejaba y le dirigía una mirada de puro terror. Cada vez que se inclinaba para besarlo, el otro se encogía. Y si sus peores temores resultaban confirmados… bueno, Crowley se aseguraría de que quien quiera que hubiera maltratado a SU ángel en su ausencia, pagará caro por ello.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina a la curandera, quien bajo los ojos y balbuceo una respuesta incomprensible. Crowley no se movió, sino que permaneció tercamente en el mismo lugar, con la misma mirada impasible. Finalmente, la chica se quebró.

-Ha sido Hastur, ¿de acuerdo? No se que le ha hecho; solo que lo estuve curando durante dos semanas seguidas, las heridas eran más viciosas con cada día que pasaba- le observo asustada y suplicante- por favor, ¡no le digas que he sido yo quien lo ha delatado!

-No te preocupes- alegó el recién nombrado duque con calma- ni siquiera cruzare palabra con él.

Y con ello, desapareció por el oscuro pasillo.

* * *

La puerta se abrió con un sombrío rechinido y Azirafel levantó la vista del libro que había estado leyendo. Crowley se lo había traído al regreso de su viaje y de verdad le estaba muy agradecido por ello. Leer le permitía distraer su mente, aunque fuera tan solo por momentos, de las terribles memorias.

Crowley entró y el ángel se puso de pie de un salto, apresurándose a llegar junto a él. Estaba cubierto de una sustancia de aspecto desagradable que Azirafel tenía la certeza eran partes derretidas de otro demonio. Sintió unas ganas terribles de vomitar, pero se contuvo, más preocupado por su amigo. -¿Pero que…?

Crowley lo abrazo, con bastante más fuerza de la necesaria, antes de besarlo en la parte superior de su cabeza. –No tienes de que preocuparte ya, ángel. Nadie te hará daño mientras yo este aquí…

La terrible seguridad de lo que Crowley había hecho lleno a Azirafel de sentimientos encontrados. Primero, y de acuerdo con su naturaleza celestial, fue lástima por Hastur. Cierto, era un bastardo, pero no merecía tan crudo final. De acuerdo, tal vez si lo merecía, pero era parte de su trabajo como ángel poder perdonar a todos…

El segundo fue alivio de que su tortura hubiera terminado. A manos de Hastur, es decir, pero al menos era algo. El tercero fue algo un poco más complicado.

Era una especie de satisfacción de saber que era tan importante para el demonio, que había luchado con uno de los suyos para protegerlo. Era, admitidamente, una sensación muy agradable.

Le beso. Crowley sonrió y lo beso de regreso, apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. Segundos después, estaban ensartados en una larga 'guerra' de besos, sin posibilidad de tregua, que acabo en la cama, con ambos luchando por el dominio y ninguno dispuesto a ceder terreno. Curioso, en verdad, como el amor tiende a florecer en las situaciones más adversas…

Y bueno, el deseo también tenía algo que ver. Pero el amor era el sentimiento predominante*.

* * *

*Aja. Claaaaro.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.

Gracias a: The Hawk Eye, SillyKnight12 e Ichiru95.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 10

¿Calma al fin?

-¿Qué estabas pensando?- siseó la chiquilla sanadora, repasando las heridas con la mirada y preguntándose cual era la más urgente. En su experta opinión, todas tenían la misma relevancia y debían ser consideradas como una prioridad.

-Bueno, no esperabas que dejará las cosas así. Nadie se mete con mis pertenencias y sigue por el mundo tan campante.

-Oh, Crowley, no debiste…

-Silencio ángel- protestó el demonio, mirando a su amante de reojo. El Principado no dejaba de pasearse por la habitación, retorciendo su ropa con aprehensión- no pasé por ese infierno para oírte quejarte al respecto.

-¡Pero Crowley! Si algo malo te hubiera ocurrido…- la curandera resopló, irónica y Azirafel decidió replantear su oración- es decir, si hubieras muerto...

-No me mataran, angel. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitan todos los agentes de los puedan disponer- hizo una breve pausa para dejar escapar un bajo gruñido, a causa del ardor que el ungüento reparador le estaba produciendo- Están molestos por lo de Hastur, naturalmente; pero no perderán a otro duque por una tonta venganza. Nos necesitan a todos para el Golpe Maestro.

-¿El Golpe Maestro?

-Di una sola palabra al respecto y Duque o no, te mataran- murmuró la niña-demonio, sin levantar la vista de la herida que estaba limpiando- me vendría bien un poco de tu ayuda, angel- agregó.

-¡Claro!- exclamo el rubio, arrodillándose a su lado, ávido por ayudar- ¿Qué debo hacer?

La muchacha le paso un paño, junto con un pequeño recipiente lleno de agua hirviendo. –Ayúdame a limpiar las heridas. Tus poderes celestiales no me serán de ninguna ayuda, pero…

-De acuerdo- asintió el Principado, procediendo a realizar la tarea encomendada. Crowley lo miró, sonriendo sarcástico. –Siempre tan servicial, Azirafel.

-Oh, calla- alegó el angel, sonrojándose ligeramente- está en mi naturaleza.

-Ah, así que no lo haces por mi.

-No quise decir…

-No, déjalo. No intentes explicarte. Ahora lo entiendo todo perfectamente.

-¡Crowley! ¡Sabes perfectamente que…!- no pudo concluir la frase, ya que el demonio lo tomó del frente de la camisa y lo jalo hacia si, besándolo. El angel soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Ugk- masculló la curandera, volteando los ojos -Tortolitos, ¿podrían esperar que terminará con mi trabajo? De verdad que no es algo que quisiera presenciar.

Crowley se rió, mientras su compañero adquiría un tono rojizo imposible para un humano. –Sugiero que te apresures, entonces.

La chica volteó los ojos de nuevo pero acelero su trabajo. Azirafel sacudió la cabeza, en actitud de reproche, causando que el otro riera de nuevo.

Dicen que al final de la tormenta siempre hay un arcoíris. El angel estaba convencido de que había encontrado el suyo. O, si quería ser un poco más poético, diría que había encontrado su Cielo en las entrañas del propio Infierno.

Pero, ¿cuánto duraría?

* * *

Soy malvada. Y me gusta complicar las historias, ¿a que si? Jeje

¡Nos 'vemos' pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Gracias a SillyKnight12 por su review.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

La calma antes de la tormenta.

A veces era difícil imaginar una vida en otro lugar. Azirafel estaba consciente de que, en algún momento, había vivido de otra manera y que aunque Crowley había estado presente, no de la misma forma en la que estaba ahora. Sin embargo, aquello era un recuerdo difuso y lejano. Al igual que sus días como guerrero celestial. Honestamente, era imposible concebir una existencia distinta. No tenía sentido. No tendría propósito.

Sería una vida vacía.

Su compañero estaba profundamente dormido y Azirafel disfrutaba verlo así. En el pasado, en pocas ocasiones se había detenido a observar al demonio dormir, pensando que era una autentica perdida de tiempo. Ahora, apreciaba mucho mejor aquellos momentos. Eran, sencillamente, cautivadores. Quizás era la forma en la que el cabello negro le caía despeinado alrededor del rostro, la sonrisa complacida o las sombras que las pestañas dibujaban sobre las mejillas. Tal vez era todo él. Fuera como fuera, era encantador.

-Buenos días- murmuró Crowley, abriendo un ojo, después de sentir la mirada del otro sobre él durante un buen rato.

-Hola- respondió el Principado, inclinándose para depositar un beso sobre sus labios- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Maravillosamente. ¿Tú?

-No estuvo mal- se encogió de hombros y el otro se rió. Aquellos saludos matutinos se habían vuelto una rutina y Azirafel no imaginaba una mañana distinta. Las cosas estaban muy tranquilas últimamente y el demonio pasaba casi todo el día con él, tumbados en la cama. Nadie los molestaba y a nadie parecía importarle la relación que el demonio podía o no tener con el ángel. Azirafel no tenía ni idea de cómo iba la guerra o que estaba pasando fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes pero poco le importaba.

Su mundo entero consistía en él y en Crowley.

La facilidad con la que había olvidado sus obligaciones divinas le sorprendía y a veces le perturbaba. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, no le importaba. Así que, en cierta forma, todo estaba bien, ¿no?

-Tengo que presentarme en la sala del Concejo- explicó el demonio de pronto, poniéndose de pie aunque era claro que preferiría quedarse donde estaba- Prometo que no tardaré.

-No te preocupes- murmuró el otro, sonriendo amablemente- te veré más tarde- agregó, con un guiño y dándole un rápido beso en los labios. El recién nombrado Duque le sonrió, antes de ponerse un traje nuevo y salir de la habitación, dirigiéndose a cumplir con sus labores.

En aquella cálida y aparentemente normal mañana, ninguno de los dos anticipaba lo que estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

Super cortito, lo sé. Pero bueno... la actualizacion estará lista pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Perdón por haber tardado tanto…

Gracias a SillyKnight12 y The Hawk Eye por sus reviews.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

El Golpe Maestro.

-Ha llegado la hora.

Las palabras de Satán retumbaron por toda la Cámara, permitiendo que incluso los demonios apostados lejos de la tribuna escucharan. Para los que estaban más cerca, las palabras fueron como un trueno: poderosas y capaces de hacer a los más valientes temblar.

Segundos después, el lugar se lleno de gritos de emoción y júbilo. Los Generales intercambiaron miradas sombrías, a sabiendas de que la muerte los asechaba, deseosa de abalanzarse sobre ellos tan pronto como se descuidaran y cometieran un error. Los demonios de mayor rango, Duques y Príncipes vitorearon entusiasmados.

Excepto uno. Crowley lucía una expresión propia de los dolientes en un funeral. Belcebú, quien se encontraba sentado cerca de él, lo notó de inmediato. –¿Ocurre algo, Crowzzley?

-Eh… no. Claro que no.

-Bien. Porque ezzto del Golpe Maeztro ha sido idea tuya.

-Claro.

-Azzi que no veo porque deberíaz tener objeciones de que zze realize.

-No, no ess nada- se dio cuenta de que estaba siseando un poco, dejando notar su nerviosismo. Paso saliva y se forzó a si mismo a serenarse- Todo esta perfectamente bien.

El Príncipe del Infierno asintió con la cabeza y luego volvió su atención hacia el Adversario. Crowley dejo escapar un suspiró, bien disimulado. –No todo está perfectamente bien- susurró una voz a su lado, en tono muy bajo- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Crowley?

Miró de reojo a su interlocutor y estuvo a punto de soltar un grito. –¡¿Adán?!

-El mismo- respondió el joven Anticristo, con una sonrisa. Lucía un poco mayor que la ultima vez que sus caminos se habían cruzado, pero no parecía sobrepasar los 18- ¿Sorprendido?

-¡Puedess aposstarlo! ¿Qué hacess aquí?- estaba siseando de nuevo, pero no le importaba. Le interesaba más saber que hacia Adán Young en el Infierno, tan tranquilo, como si nunca hubiera frenado el Apocalipsis y enfurecido a su padre con ello.

-Es complicado- respondió el chico, enigmático y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Crowley?

Incapaz de contenerse, el duque le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses, respecto a Azirafel. Lo que lo tenía consternado era lo que ocurriría con él y los demás ángeles si el Infierno ganaba la guerra.

Y además, seguía pensando que no tenía mucho caso que solo quedara un bando en pie.

Adán asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Tal parecía que su misión no tendría que ser emprendida en solitario, como había pensado originalmente…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola! ¡Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo!

Muchas gracias a The Hawk Eye por su review; si alguien más dejo review una disculpa del tamaño del mundo por no mencionarlo, pero algo ocurre con mi correo y tal parece que no he recibido la notificación…

En fin, 'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 13

¿Rescate?

En los últimos meses, Azirafel había aprendido a tejer. Crowley se había reído mucho cuando le había informado de su intención de aprender y le había preguntado si después aprendería a cocinar y decidiría que quería adoptar un bebé para que pudieran jugar a la casita. Azirafel había respondido que era una idea tentadora y que creía que Crowley sería un magnifico padre, siempre y cuando no le intercambiaran los niños en un hospital.

Sobra decir que al demonio no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

Como sea, se encontraba sumido en la mecánica labor de tejer una bufanda*, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Levantó la vista de inmediato, con una boba sonrisa en su rostro y estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario acerca de lo mucho que lo había extrañado cuando noto que la persona de pie en el umbral no era Crowley.

-¡¿Miguel?!- exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto, incapaz de creer a sus ojos. ¿Qué hacia el Arcángel ahí? ¡No tenía sentido! Quizás estaba alucinando aunque… ¡lucía tan real!

-¿Azirafel? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó el Arcángel, tan sorprendido como él, acercándose- ¡Te creíamos muerto!

-Eh…

-¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones!- le miro de pies a cabeza- no pareces herido. ¿Podrás ayudarnos a cargar a algunos heridos?

-Oh, si, claro, por supuesto- murmuró y aprovechando que el otro ángel estaba asomado en el pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie venía, metió su bufanda a medio tejer en un morral, al igual que su ungüento para las heridas y el libro que Crowley le había regalado- ¿Qué…?

-Vamos, debemos revisar las otras habitaciones- instruyó el ángel de mayor rango- si encuentras a alguien, ves si esta en condiciones de caminar y si no lo cargas, ¿entendido? Te veré aquí en diez minutos.

Y con eso, el Arcángel desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a un muy confundido Azirafel detrás.

* * *

*Absolutamente innecesaria, porque en el Infierno nunca hacía frio. Tampoco en el cielo, por cierto.

* * *

No encontró a nadie en las habitaciones contiguas, así que volvió al cuarto de Crowley y espero el retorno de Miguel. Éste reapareció unos minutos después, acompañado de otros guerreros celestiales, cada uno llevando a cuestas a un compañero herido. En total, eran 7 ángeles, además de Azirafel y Miguel.

-Aun quedan un par en las mazmorras- explicó el Arcángel- son los que están en peor estado. ¿Puedes…?

Azirafel asintió. En circunstancias normales, el Arcángel debería haber sido capaz de cargar hasta a 3 compañeros heridos pero estaba lastimado, aunque sus propias heridas no parecían importarle. Los demás también estaban heridos y cansados, a causa de una batalla reciente. Los otros habían sido, sin duda, prisioneros de las hordas del Infierno. –Solo indícame el camino.

Y una vez recibidas instrucciones, se precipito por el camino que conducía a las mazmorras.

Al mismo lugar donde había sido atormentado.

Aun así, no estaba preparado para lo que vería.

* * *

Y, ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Nuevo capitulo! Gracias a SillyKnight12 y a The Hawk Eye por sus reviews.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 14

La vida fuera del Infierno.

Temblaba, pero no de frío o de miedo. Un ángel sanador lo había revisado rápidamente, para asegurarse de que estaba bien y luego lo había dejado, al comprobar que sus heridas estaban plenamente cicatrizadas y que no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar. Si acaso, lucía más saludable que la ultima que lo habían visto.

Era cierto, Azirafel irradiaba una energía que antes no tenía. Pero, en aquellos momentos, sus ojos azules estaban helados, fijos en la nada y terriblemente vacios.

Otro escalofrío. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de inmediato, horrorizado por las imágenes que proyectaba su ojo interior. Había sacado a los dos ángeles de los calabozos, mas la visión seguía ahí: nítida y maquiavélica, asechándole.

Casi había olvidado que se encontraba en el Infierno. Por poco había olvidado lo que había pasado en aquellas mazmorras. Pero ahora lo recordaba perfectamente. Se estremeció. Oh, los horrores que esperaban a los que caían victimas de los demonios…

Se puso de pie y caminó por el improvisado campamento. Varios ángeles lo observaron pasar, con cierta admiración. Murmuraban entre ellos acerca de la increíble la compostura que guardaba, pese a haber estado prisionero por tanto tiempo. Los otros no habían estado ahí tanto y ninguno mostraba señales de conservar la cordura.

Azirafel se mordió el interior de las mejillas. Si supieran…

Se detuvo frente a una de las tiendas y contemplo a los dos ángeles que había rescatado. Los habían limpiado y curado lo mejor posible, pero no había claras señales de mejoría. Echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y entro, cerrando la 'puerta' tras de si. Luego, extrajo su pequeño frasco de ungüento y coloco un poco sobre las heridas más viciosas del primer ángel. Tal y como había ocurrido con él, las heridas comenzaron a cicatrizar. Repitió el procedimiento con el otro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Se volvió y se encontró cara a cara con el líder de los Sanadores. El Principado inclino la cabeza humildemente. –He venido a ver si podía ser de alguna ayuda- murmuró- lamento si te he importunado, Rafael.

El Arcángel sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a él. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto, señalando el frasco de ungüento que el ángel aun sujetaba en las manos.

-No estoy seguro- confesó el otro, algo nervioso- Los demonios lo usan para curar sus heridas. Fue lo que la sanadora uso en mí cuando… umm… bueno…

Rafael asintió con la cabeza, sin parecer horrorizado por la revelación. Azirafel sonrió, aliviado. Sin duda, era una suerte que fuera el Arcángel quien lo descubriera, pues éste era conocido por ser muy comprensivo. –No sabía que tenían sanadores Ahí Abajo- analizó las heridas de los ángeles inconscientes- son bastante buenos.

Azirafel asintió y Rafael lo miro con interés. – ¿Que ha pasado contigo exactamente, Azirafel? Tus heridas físicas están curadas y me pareces bastante cuerdo.

-Digamos que... me encontré un Ángel Guardián Allá Abajo- notó lo ofensiva que aquella afirmación podía sonar y se sonrojó un poco pero el otro solo le sonrió y le coloco una mano en el hombro, a manera de consuelo.

-Me alegro por ti. Aunque yo lo expresaría de otra manera, frente a los demás.

Ambos sonrieron.

Las cosas no estaban tan mal, ¿verdad?


	15. Chapter 15

¡Hola! He aquí un nuevo capitulo; espero que les guste y no quieran matarme… (créanme, aun no llego a la parte más 'dramática')

Gracias a SillyKnight12 por su review.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 15

Explicaciones.

La angustia lo estaba matando. Azirafel seguía sin saber que estaba ocurriendo en lo que respectaba a la guerra; sus Superiores habían insistido en mantenerlo bajo observación, para asegurarse que, en efecto, se encontraba bien.

Pero ya había pasado una semana desde que lo rescataran y aun no se explicaba como era que aquello había sucedido. Además, tampoco tenía noticias de Crowley; quería creer que el demonio no estaba en peligro, pero si un montón de guerreros celestiales habían logrado penetrar en las mismas entrañas del Infierno, no había garantía alguna de que…

-Preocuparte tanto no te dejara nada- murmuró alguien a su lado y el rubio observó al líder de los Sanadores, quien le miraba con autentica compasión- ¿Qué es lo que te angustia, Azirafel?

-Es… es solo que… umm…

-La balanza se inclino a nuestro favor recientemente- le informó Rafael, adivinando que quería notitas sobre la guerra- aunque claro, debemos agradecer a un par de valientes agentes rebeldes…

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

-Bueno, verás- inició el otro, sentándose a su lado- el joven Adán jugó un papel muy importante…

-¡¿Adán?! ¿Adán Young, el Anticristo?

-Eh… si. No sé exactamente como se puso en contacto con la gente de Aquí Arriba, pero fue él quien nos mantuvo al tanto de los planes del Infierno. Y luego… bueno, hay algo curioso…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Se suponía que la semana pasada los demonios ejecutarían una táctica llamada el 'Golpe Maestro'; de funcionar, habríamos estado aniquilados. Pero Adán nos informo a tiempo, lo que nos permitió prepararnos mejor… y luego, de alguna manera desconocida, convenció a la mente maestra detrás del plan para ayudarnos. Un recién nombrado duque, me parece.

-¡Crowley!- exclamó el angel, sorprendido y súbitamente aterrado. Claro, le alegraba que su amado hubiera ayudado a las hordas celestiales pero, ¿qué había sido de él?

-Ah… ¿Tu Angel Guardián mientras estabas Allá Abajo?

Azirafel se sonrojo, mas asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. No tenía demasiado sentido negar su conexión con el demonio, en especial ahora que estaba de su lado. –¿Qué fue de él y de Adán?

Rafael sacudió la cabeza con pesadumbre. –No estamos seguros. No hemos tenido noticias de Adán desde el día de la batalla.

El Arcángel abrazó a su compañero de menor rango, al notar que éste estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Trato de tranquilizarlo, sin mucho éxito y posteriormente permitió que el angel se desahogara sollozando en su hombro.

Todas las guerras tienen altos costos. Y sacrificios deben hacerse si se pretende ganarlas.


	16. Chapter 16

¡Un nuevo capitulo! Para aquellos que están 'celebrando' el día de San Valentín, ¡feliz día! Y espero que no quieran matarme por este capitulo, que de romántico no tiene nada… jeje

Gracias a The Hawk Eye por su review.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 16

Noticias infernales.

Era un día particularmente caluroso y Azirafel comenzaba a desear que hubiese un lugar donde bañarse. Como ángel que era, bastaba desearlo para estar perfectamente limpio, así como para no sentir el espantoso calor de la tarde. Sin embargo, había vivido como humano mucho tiempo y existen hábitos que no pueden romperse…*

Bebió un poco de agua, a escondidas, pues el agua se usaba más que nada para limpiar heridas. La guerra continuaba, inclemente, sin dar señales claras de un vencedor. Aunque Azirafel esperaba que ganaran, lo que más deseaba era volver a ver a Crowley. ¡Oh, si al menos supiera que estaba bien…!

El ruido de una conmoción en la entrada del campamento llegó a sus oídos y se puso de pie de inmediato. La mayoría de los ángeles en el lugar se estaba recuperando de heridas y era su deber, al igual que el de aquellos en mejor estado, proteger el campamento cuando los guerreros sanos se habían marchado a alguna batalla.

Claro, Azirafel alegaría que él estaba sano, pero sus Superiores insistían en no 'presionarlo'.

Se había formado un círculo alrededor de un recién llegado. Azirafel se abrió paso a través de los sorprendidos y confundidos Sanadores, que observaban al recién llegado batallar con un par de guerreros de quienes sus heridas estaban casi curadas.

-¡Suéltenme de una vez! ¡Estoy aquí con un mensaje!

-¡Oh, y ya parece que vamos a creerte, demonio!- chilló uno de los ángeles, mientras su compañero retenía a su oponente- ¡acabaremos contigo de inmediato!

-¡Esperen!- grito Azirafel, apartando a varios Sanadores de su camino y situándose frente a los guerreros- déjenla ir- ordenó, pues había reconocido al demonio. En realidad, se trataba de la niña-demonio que solía encargarse de él y de Crowley si se hacían algún daño.

-¡Pero…!- comenzó a alegar uno de los ángeles.

-¡He dicho…!

-Suéltenla- murmuró una voz a las espaldas del Principado, quien de inmediato reconoció a Rafael- es nuestro deber, como ángeles y enviados del cielo, tener compasión y confianza de aquellos que nos la solicitan.

Los guerreros protestaron, pero se apartaron. Azirafel se acercó entonces a la chiquilla y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la cual, como era de esperarse, ella rehusó y se puso de pie por si misma. –Ángeles- mascullo de mal humor, sacudiéndose el polvo- ¿Qué paso con todo eso de 'paz', 'buena voluntad' y 'misericordia'?

Hubo un murmulló general de molestia y fue Rafael quien los hizo callar a todos. –Corren tiempos difíciles, hermana- replicó el Arcángel, con calma. La chica arqueo las cejas ante el titulo de 'hermana' pero no dijo nada- ahora, por favor comparte tu mensaje con nosotros.

Ella lo observó un par de segundos, como meditando algo. Luego, se encogió de hombros. – ¿Debo suponer que eres quien esta a cargo?

-Podría decirse- respondió el otro, sonriendo levemente- al menos lo soy cuando Miguel no está.

-Bien- sentenció ella y dio un paso hacia él, antes de proferir una sonora bendición, que, por el tono en el que fue dicha, podría haber sido tomada como una maldición. La chica miró entonces su tobillo derecho, mascullo algo y se sentó en el suelo. Indicó con la mano que le concedieran un segundo y el Arcángel la observo con curiosidad, al igual que el resto de los Sanadores. Finalmente, la demonio procedió a aplicar la misma técnica que utilizara en Azirafel y su tobillo dislocado. Una vez más, bendijo sonoramente. –Listo- murmuró, poniéndose de pie- ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?

-El mensaje- respondió Azirafel, notando que tenía seca la garganta y que temblaba como una hoja. Ella lo miró con atención por primera vez y pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos. – ¡Eres el ángel de Crowley!- afirmó ella, con una sonrisa medio sarcástica, medio sincera.

Azirafel se sonrojo, al notar los murmullos entre sus compañeros. Por unos segundos, Rafael lo observo con una ceja arqueada y expresión divertida antes de recobrar su acostumbrada serenidad. –Tú mensaje, hermana.

-¿Huh? ¡Oh, eso! Vengo de parte de Adán.

Un asentimiento solemne por parte de los presentes y la muchacha continuó, con renovados bríos. –Se encuentra bien, aunque prisionero. Mucho se teme que ya no podrá ser de ninguna utilidad para el Cielo- sus labios se curvaron en una mueca despectiva, mas pronto recupero el tono neutral- eso es todo.

-¿Qué hay de Crowley?- Azirafel se encontró a si mismo preguntando, incapaz de ocultar el miedo en su voz. La niña lo miró y luego sacudió la cabeza, con cierta tristeza. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, el ángel se mantuvo de pie, a pesar de que estaba destrozado por dentro.

-En realidad no lo sé- susurró ella, de pronto de pie a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro- Adán tampoco. Pero no lo he visto en las mazmorras.

Azirafel se dio cuenta de que no resistiría un segundo más. Así que, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la curandera demoniaca, le sonrió una última vez, murmuró un suave 'gracias' y luego salió corriendo sin dirección conocida.

Escucho los gritos de Rafael llamándolo y a varios de sus compañeros hiendo detrás de él, mas no se detuvo. Era suicida salir del campamento así, sin armas y considerando que había una batalla aun sin definirse a pocos metros.

Pero no importaba ya.

Nada importaba ya.

* * *

*O que no se desea romperlos


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola! Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo; estamos por llegar al final del fic, asi que ¡espero que les guste!

Gracias a SillyKnight12 por su review.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 17

Adán Young.

El agua se sentía deliciosa, relajando sus extremadamente tensos músculos. Había dado con aquel estanque un par de días antes y desde entonces, en cualquier rato libre que encontrara, se escabullía hasta ahí y pasaba horas sumergido.

La guerra había acabado.

Se había firmado una tregua y todos se sentían más relajados. Claro, ahora había mucho más trabajo que hacer: la reconstrucción de la tierra entera debería iniciarse de inmediato y como era de suponerse, los demonios no ayudarían. Eso era trabajo del Cielo.

Algunas pequeñas 'colonias' humanas habían sobrevivido. Pero, ¿civilización como tal? No ciertamente. Había que encontrar a los aterrorizados humanos, convencerlos de reconstruir y luego… bueno, solo él tiempo diría que pasaría después.

-Azirafel.

Se giró, muy lentamente y contempló al Arcángel de pie a la orilla de la laguna. Éste lucía una mueca de preocupación, que siempre usaba en presencia del ángel. Después del asunto acerca de las negativas noticias del estado de Crowley, Azirafel había exigido ser reintegrado al ejército celestial. Luchar era su única manera de no pensar en el demonio y la única forma honesta y digna de buscar la muerte. No podía arrebatarse asimismo la vida pero si la perdía en una confrontación…

Sus Superiores habían cedido, si bien de mala gana. Rafael había intentado disuadirlo, sin éxito. Miguel había opinado que era una buena forma de llevar su duelo, ganándose una irritada mirada del otro Arcángel.

Pero bueno, eso no era importante.

-¿Si?- preguntó, sin particular interés, comenzando a avanzar hacia la orilla. El agua le escurría del cabello y del cuerpo; una vez que se encontró fuera, el ángel hizo aparecer una túnica sobre su cuerpo, sin molestarse en secarse.

-Tienes una visita.

-No estoy de humor- replicó, consiente que no era una respuesta propia de un ángel pero incapaz de preocuparse por ello. Rafael frunció el ceño.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él- al notar la mirada de incredulidad del otro, agregó- se trata de Adán.

Ese fue todo el incentivo que necesitaba. Sin dirigirle una palabra más a su compañero, el rubio se alejo corriendo hacia el campamento.

* * *

Se saludaron con una breve inclinación de cabeza. El joven Anticristo lucía apenado y apesumbrado, pero lograba aparentar cierta cordura. Azirafel noto las largas cortadas, los moretones y las diversas heridas, pero se encontró incapaz de sentir pena por el chico. Sabía que debería; sabía que no era culpa de Adán lo que le había ocurrido a Crowley, pero…

-Lo lamento mucho- murmuró el adolescente, sin mirarlo a los ojos- no debí… es decir, Crowley no tenía porque…

Y la disculpa era tan sincera y el muchacho lucía tan abatido que todos los instintos angelicales de Azirafel le indicaron que debía consolarlo y es justo lo que hizo. Lo abrazó, un poco por el bien de Adán, un poco por su propio bien. El contacto era cálido y se sintió tan relajado como cuando estaba en el estanque. No era culpa del chico. En realidad, no era culpa de nadie.

Hicieron lo que se tenía que hacer.

Pero el conocimiento no hacía menor su pena.


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo; espero que les guste.

¡Gracias a Ichiru95 y a SillyKnight12 por sus reviews!

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 18

Reconstrucción.

-Así que… ¿Tadfield, eh?

-Es donde crecí- replicó Adán, una sonrisa débil en su aun maltratado rostro. Sigue pareciendo un jovencito, pero sus ojos reflejan sabiduría de una vida infinita. Pobre chico; nunca podrá ser un adolescente normal- y es donde están mis amigos.

-¿Viven?- preguntó el ángel y se horrorizó al notar que había un dejo de resentimiento en su voz. Eso esta mal, terriblemente mal. Últimamente se preguntaba si no estaría a punto de Caer. Si sus Jefes no estarían esperando que las cosas se calmaran un poco para hacerlo Caer. Sorprendentemente, el pensamiento no le era tan perturbador.

-Si; me he asegurado de ponerlos a cubierto cuando esto inició. También a mis padres y a cuantos vecinos pude ayudar. Yo…

Se le quiebra la voz. Es un buen chico, de verdad. Quizás sea el Anticristo, Destructor de Reyes, Ángel del Pozo sin Fondo, Gran Bestia a la que llaman Dragón, Príncipe de Este Mundo, Padre de las Mentiras, Vástago de Satán y Señor de las Tinieblas, pero en ultimadas cuentas es un buen chico.

Azirafel no puede odiarlo. Aunque tampoco puede 'perdonarlo'.

-Tranquilo- murmuró, poniéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros, tratando de evitar que Adán se derrumbara- ahora todo debería estar bien.

Una mirada de esperanza. Azirafel sonríe, aunque sus ojos están vacios y tristes. Aun más vacios y tristes que cuando recién llego al Infierno o cuando sufrió torturas a manos de Hastur o cuando rescato a sus compañeros de las mazmorras… -¿Vendrías conmigo?- pregunta el muchacho, aun esperanzado- Necesitaremos ayuda en la reconstrucción. Y es parte de tu trabajo, ¿sabes? Como ángel y eso…

Lo pensó por un minuto, antes de aceptar. Era una buena idea; no podía volver a Londres pero Tadfield sonaba bien. Una temporada, al menos. Y, con algo de suerte, lograría superar su duelo. Aunque, francamente, no lo creía. –Le informaré a mis Superiores. Y supongo que partiré contigo mañana.

Una nueva sonrisa y esta vez la de Azirafel es casi sincera. 'Casi' es la palabra clave, pues sabe que no volverá a sonreír de verdad; al menos no hasta que vuelva a ver a Crowley. Pero Crowley ya no está y entonces…

Mejor no pensar en ello. Mejor no pensar en nada, de hecho.

* * *

Ahora… bien, como dije, este es el penúltimo capitulo. La verdad me gusta mucho y consideré seriamente terminarlo aquí. El siguiente en realidad me parece que quedo un poco improvisado y quizás hasta algo cliché. Así que, por favor, siéntanse libres de no leerlo y dejar el fic aquí.

Si optan por esa opción; ¡mil gracias por leer! De lo contrario…

Bueno, sobre advertencia no hay engaño. ¡Nos 'vemos' pronto!


	19. Chapter 19

¡Hola! Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de este fic… espero que no lo odien demasiado.

'Buenos Presagios' y todo lo relacionado a ello es propiedad de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.

* * *

Capitulo 19

Un nuevo inicio.

Era un día esplendido.

Solo que en realidad no lo era. No para él, al menos. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, no había nubes a la vista y todo parecía estar envuelto por la calma y la tranquilidad. Sin duda, no una típica mañana londinense.

No debería haber vuelto a Londres. Cierto, lo necesitaban ahí, había mucho por reconstruir y los humanos sobrevivientes estaban ansiosos de recuperar su antigua ciudad. Además, después de haber estado con Adán en Tadfield, se había convencido a si mismo de que hacer trabajo de reconstrucción era bueno para su sique.

Pero…

Se encontraba en lo que ahora era las ruinas de la Biblioteca Británica. Pocos libros habían sobrevivido a la guerra, mas en aquel increíble edificio de antaño podían encontrarse los suficientes para hacer sentir a Azirafel cómodo.

Había entrado a descansar un poco, mientras los cansados ciudadanos regresaban a sus hogares para la hora de la comida. Todos se afanaban en la construcción y muy pronto, la ciudad comenzaba a recuperar su antigua vida y su antiguo aspecto. Claro, eran pocas personas así que no necesitaban ni la mitad de los edificios y casas que habían existido antes, aun así…

Abrió unos planos y los estudio con detenimiento. El señor McCain, uno de los sobrevivientes, arquitecto de profesión, se los había entregado unas semanas atrás. Los planos rescataban lo que había sido el centro de Londres, con algunas pequeñas modificaciones adaptadas a las nuevas necesidades. Aunque Azirafel no entendía mucho, le gustaba contemplarlos. Lo llenaban de una sensación calida, transportándolo a los días antes de la guerra, cuando él y Crowley salían a cenar al Ritz y luego caminaban por St. James…

Cerró los ojos, mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. En aquellos tiempos, su relación con el demonio había sido meramente… amistosa. Y sin embargo, habían sido tiempos tan maravillosos… ¡ah, lo que daría por volver atrás!

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no se volvió. Supuso que se trataría de algún amable ciudadano, llevándole algo de comida. A veces se turnaban para llevarle alimentos, aunque el ángel insistía en que no era necesario. Aun así, le conmovía la generosidad de aquellas personas; sin duda, el Apocalipsis había contribuido a crear un mundo mejor.

Alguien estaba ahora detrás de él y un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda. El Principado estaba a punto de girarse, cuando el recién llegado envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y recargo su barbilla contra su hombro, antes de susurrar a su oído. –Hola, ángel.

Tras el brevísimo saludo, el recién llegado comenzó a plantar besos a lo largo del cuello del ángel, haciendo que éste sintiera sus rodillas flaquear y soltara una brevísima exclamación de placer. Una risita baja y algo sarcástica, seguida de más tentadores besos y Azirafel no pudo contenerse más: gimió el nombre de su demonio y se volvió.

-Es bueno verte, Azirafel.

No, no podía ser. Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada y si se dejaba llevar por aquella fantasía, solo acabaría con el corazón más destrozado. No, tenía que aguantar. No sucumbiría ante la imagen proyectada por su mente. Eso no era Crowley. Crowley no podía estar ahí. Crowley estaba muerto. Solo que…

Solo que en realidad no lo sabía, ¿cierto? Es decir, Adán jamás había visto el cadáver del demonio, ni tampoco la demonio sanadora. Aun así, todo parecía apuntar…

-Sin palabras, veo- murmuró el demonio, sonriendo sarcásticamente y volviéndole a abrazar, antes de besarlo en los labios- bueno, entonces dejemos que sean nuestras acciones las que hablen por nosotros, ¿eh?

Sintió las manos de Crowley jugueteando con los botones de su camisa, antes de comenzar a desabotonarla. Todo era un sueño, sin duda, una alucinación muy vivida pero indiscutiblemente irreal. Empujo al demonio con toda la fuerza que le fue posible reunir y éste lo observo, medio confundido, medio herido. – ¿Zira…?

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto el ángel, temblando de anticipación y de rabia. Anticipación por lo ocurriría si resultaba no ser todo producto de su imaginación; rabia por si su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada o bien, rabia contra el demonio por haber demorado tanto en hacer su reaparición.

-Oh, eso- replicó el otro, restándole importancia- en realidad, nunca me descubrieron. Cuando iban a atraparnos, logre esconderme en un pequeño recoveco, pero no fui capaz de ayudar a Adán. Me figure que sería más útil si…

Se interrumpió, justo a tiempo para esquivar el libro que paso zumbando a su lado. Azirafel lucía lívido, al tiempo que rebuscaba entre los papeles sobre la recepción, tratando de encontrar algo más que arrojarle. – ¿Pero que…?

-¡Me tenías muerto de la angustia!- chilló el ángel, encontrando un bolígrafo y lanzándolo con fuerza- ¡¿Y ahora vienes y me dices que todo el tiempo estuviste bien?! ¡¿Por qué no apareciste antes?!

Considerando que lo mejor sería acercarse a su compañero y sujetarle las manos, Crowley procedió a hacer justo eso, antes de intentar explicarse. El ángel se resistió pero, afortunadamente, en su estado de estrés y desesperación, era relativamente sencillo de contener. –No ha sido mi culpa; después de aquel incidente mantuve un perfil bajo por lo que resto de la guerra y permanecí mucho tiempo tratando de ocultar mi presencia. Es decir, fue mi plan el que falló y eso no me colocaba en la lista de las personas favoritas del Infierno, ¿sabes?

-¡Pero…!

-Después me enteré de que Adán había enviado a alguien a comunicar las noticias de su captura, pero me imagine que quien quiera que fuera el mensajero no estaría dispuesto a jugarse el pellejo de nuevo, así que…

-¡Pero la ultima vez que vi a Adán, él aun creía…!

-Bueno, no lo culpo por creerme muerto. No supo que logre escabullirme y supongo que pensó que me habrían matado. Y no era como si hubiera podido ir a visitarlo a las mazmorras; hubiera sido sospechoso y hubieran podido descubrirme. Yo…

-¿Y donde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Ah… eso. Bien, cuando la guerra termino, había mucho papeleo por hacer y…

-¡¿ESTAS DICIENDOME QUE LA RAZON POR LA QUE NO VINISTE A BUSCARME ANTES FUE PORQUE ESTABAS HACIENDO PAPELEO?!

-Bueno, cuando lo pones así…

Un gruñido y el ángel se libero de su amigo. El demonio retrocedió, sintiéndose levemente aterrorizado y convencido de que moriría pronto. No obstante, tras unos segundos, Azirafel pareció calmarse. –Supongo que debería perdonarte.

-Eso sería apropiado. Es decir, pasaste años lamentando mi muerte y ahora que descubres que estoy vivo no querrás matarme, ¿verdad?

-No tientes tu suerte- alegó el Principado, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Crowley le sonrió, volviéndolo a abrazar.

-De verdad lo siento, ángel.

-Hmph.

El otro se rió, antes de besarlo de nuevo en los labios. Segundos después, todo el enojo parecía haberse esfumado. –Así que, ¿necesitas ayuda con la reconstrucción?

-Creí que el Infierno no se involucraría.

-No… pero en el marco de nuestro Acuerdo…

-Ah… así que solo lo haces por el Acuerdo.

-Ángel…- el tono era bajo; el tipo de tono que la gente utiliza para decir que dejes de estar jugando. Azirafel se rió y descubrió que era un sonido que había extrañado. Aunque, ciertamente, no tanto como la voz de su demonio.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, querido.

Crowley sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. –Es bueno estar de vuelta. Confío en que esta estancia en la Tierra será más placentera que la anterior, ¿huh?

Otro beso, largo y profundo. –Puedes apostarlo, querido. Puedes apostarlo.

* * *

Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Horrible? Probablemente. Súper cursi, cuando menos… oh, en fin. Se los advertí, ¿no es verdad?

De todos modos, ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
